


came in close (just to kiss you)

by kunimi



Series: omigiri december 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/kunimi
Summary: With his free hand, he lightly bops Kiyoomi on the nose.Kiyoomi can only blink at his ridiculous, pleased-with-himself boyfriend. Then: “Am I a cat now?” he asks wryly. “Am I Mogwai?”Osamu shakes his head. “Nah. You’re cuter.Andya don’t have to pay for food at the store. Mogwai’s gotta pay for his own onigiri, he’s a respectable gentleman who can fend for himself.”Kiyoomi scrunches up his nose, and Osamu’s smile gets warmer around the edges. Softer.omigiri december day one: tickling.(aka: sakusa kiyoomi always pays a lot of attention to miya osamu's hands. unfortunately, he didn't count on his boyfriend using them to be a menace.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: omigiri december 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: 🐶🍙 omigiri fanfic collection





	came in close (just to kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakus/gifts).



> hello so! i love omigiri & december is my birthday month / the season of Giving / was the next month after i had this idea (shoutout to eri & dzesi's atsuhina kinktober collection & the catboyvember gang for their november collection for inspiring me to commit to an entire month of content for my favs!) so i decided to make it an entire month of omigiri!
> 
> thank u [christy](https://twitter.com/kodzukuro/) for reading over this when i threw it at you in a panic of "does this work" & also helping me make decisions for how to publish omigiri december & thank u to

Osamu’s eyes, warm. Leaning over him, breath tickling Kiyoomi’s nose. Osamu’s smile, small and bright and just for him. 

“Do ya take it back?” Osamu demands. He’s braced above Kiyoomi, arms bracketed around him. Kiyoomi could trail his eyes over the strain of Osamu’s arms against his thin cotton shirt, could track his gaze down the grooves of Osamu’s torso, could fix his eyes to Osamu’s throat to count each breath, sync them up to Kiyoomi’s own heartbeat.

Kiyoomi could do that, but instead he drinks in Osamu’s teasing gaze, the laugh lines of his mouth. The way all that warmth is directed at him, at this moment. 

“Absolutely not,” he says, smirking just a little.

Osamu’s eyes narrow. Kiyoomi feels his lips stretch a little wider, his satisfaction a little more pointed. Of the two of them, everyone always identifies Osamu as the one who likes to play, which, objectively, is true. It’s just that Kiyoomi likes to play too, if it’s _with_ Osamu.

Osamu leans low, comes in close. Kiyoomi can feel his breath brushing against his cheek, like a butterfly kiss. “What if I kiss ya until ya take it back?” Osamu asks. His tone is casual, almost conversational. Kiyoomi doesn’t trust it for a second. 

“Mm,” Kiyoomi hums, consideringly. He snaps his eyes onto Osamu’s, holding his gaze. Warm and focused on Kiyoomi. Deliberately casual in a way that always means mischief. Kiyoomi swallows, considers, smirks. Pulls on his most challenging face, the most sarcastic set to his eyes. “Oh, no. What a deterrent. My boyfriend will kiss me. What will I do.” 

It doesn’t matter how long it’s been. That word – _boyfriend_ – always sends something running down Kiyoomi’s spine. A little bit of embarrassment, because it’s so juvenile a term, so completely incapable of encapsulating what Osamu means to him. Mostly a thrill, though, something rushing through him like quicksilver, warmth running through his veins, pooling beneath his skin. _Boyfriend_ means Osamu, with his quiet grins and open-handed consideration, with his impulsive choices and words that can knock someone over speechless, and more impossibly, it means that he chose Kiyoomi, and likes that Kiyoomi chose him too. 

Sometimes, though, his boyfriend gets a gleam in his eye that makes Kiyoomi wonder if he should kiss him or gag him. He’s got that look in his eyes now. 

“What if I tickle ya?” he asks, an impossible smirk painted across his face. He shifts his weight, leaning back a little, almost sitting on Kiyoomi’s lap now. Kiyoomi misses his closeness, which is a disgustingly affectionate thought to have about someone threatening to tickle him. God. 

Kiyoomi narrows his eyes. “While kissing me, or is this a change of tactics?” he asks. “Go ahead. See how it goes for you. I don’t even think I’m ticklish.”

Something shifts in Osamu’s expression then, but before Kiyoomi can map his face to figure it out—his favourite pastime—Osamu shifts his weight again, leaning entirely on one arm gripping the back of the couch, his legs locked around Kiyoomi’s torso for support.

With his free hand, he lightly bops Kiyoomi on the nose.

Kiyoomi can only blink at his ridiculous, pleased-with-himself boyfriend. Then: “Am I a cat now?” he asks wryly. “Am I Mogwai?”

Osamu shakes his head. “Nah. You’re cuter. _And_ ya don’t have to pay for food at the store. Mogwai’s gotta pay for his own onigiri; he’s a respectable gentleman who can fend for himself.”

Kiyoomi scrunches up his nose, and Osamu’s smile gets warmer around the edges. Softer. 

“Are you suggesting I can’t fend for myself?” Kiyoomi asks incredulously. “I have a salary, and he’s a pampered cat because my sister is ridiculous—”

“You can,” Osamu says agreeably, leaning in closer. He’s braced above Kiyoomi again, though he’s still supporting himself with one arm. “I just like it when I can take care of ya,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Kiyoomi’s. 

Osamu’s eyes are huge and fond, the only things Kiyoomi can see right now. He swallows. 

And then Osamu is kissing him. He presses his lips against Kiyoomi’s, humming against his mouth. Everything is warm and soft and safe, like there’s nothing else in the world, nothing to think about except Osamu’s hand trailing down his side, his tongue licking at the seam of Kiyoomi’s lips, the way he angles his head to slot their lips together in a way that makes Kiyoomi’s chest ache—

And then that hand trailing down his side starts _tickling_ his side, and Kiyoomi shrieks a laugh right into Osamu’s mouth.

Osamu pulls back, clearly startled, but looking extremely amused. Kiyoomi wants to express his displeasure at the lost contact, but he can’t, because Osamu is _still tickling him_ , and he can’t do anything except laugh helplessly and try to squirm away from his boyfriend’s terrible, powerful hands. 

“Oh my god,” Osamu says, grinning. “Yer ticklish. Like, _so_ ticklish.”

Kiyoomi wants to scowl at him, but he can’t stop laughing, and Osamu is laughing now too. It makes his chest hum with something stupid and fond, just a little. He’s still going to kill him, though. 

“St – stop!” Kiyoomi manages to wheeze between giggles, and Osamu finally relents, shifting his weight so he’s sitting on Kiyoomi’s lap, allowing Kiyoomi to sit up. 

“I don’t even think I’m ticklish,” Osamu mocks, impersonating Kiyoomi very badly. He’s grinning, looking utterly pleased with himself, and Kiyoomi can’t decide if he wants to kiss that expression off his face or push him into a river. 

He settles for seizing the couch pillow beside them and whacking Osamu with it. 

Osamu’s laughter rings through the room, and maybe Kiyoomi’s heart too.

“Do ya take it back yet?” he asks after he manages to wrest the pillow out of Kiyoomi’s grip. (Kiyoomi let him.)

Kiyoomi frowns at him. Or tries, anyway. He can feel a smile tugging at his lips, which is terrible. He blames Osamu for being so fucking cute. It’s unreasonable. 

“Absolutely not,” he says stoutly. “I’m more convinced than ever.”

Osamu’s eyes glimmer with amusement. “Round two it is, then,” he says, and before Kiyoomi can threaten to tie his hands up, he leans forward, capturing Kiyoomi’s mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i just wanted to write kiyoomi laughing into osamu's kiss. sue me hjkfdsfhjksa
> 
> anyway! day one down! thirty to go. stan omigiri x
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/), where i am probably shouting about omigiri, dogs, or both.
> 
> PLEASE CHECK OUT IRIS' ART FOR [THIS I AM IN TEARS](https://twitter.com/kuehjpg/status/1333924012750036994?s=20)


End file.
